Feelings
by B-Akanishi-kun
Summary: Szintén egy Kurama hogy jön össze Hieiel sztori. Kissé más hangvételben.


For Hieiemnek(Ruka Jaganshi) I hope you like it Hicchan! 3

From anata no Kurama

Hiei és Kurama is OOC.

Vigyázat, ismét Shounen ai!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_"Feelings"_

Szép tavaszi nap volt, a madarak csicseregtek, a sakura fákról lehulló rózsaszín és fehér szirmocskák még romantikusabb színezetet adtak a tájnak, ahogy a szerelmespárok összebújva, kézenfogva, vidáman kacarászva sétáltak a napfényes városban. Volt egy személy, nevezetesen egy kis tűzdémon, Hiei, a jagan mester, akit ez rendkívül idegesített.

_Kusooo... Ha mégegy ningenpárt meglátok, itt balhé lesz. _- gondolta mérgesen, ahogy szokásos öltözékében: egy fekete köpenyben, fehér sállal a nyaka körül ült egy cseresznyefa lombjaiban. Ezen tavasszal a szerelmespárok nem ok nélkül jelentettek neki dühöt. Mindig, mikor meglátott egy boldog párt, akaratlanul is vágyakozva gondolt egy szép mélyzöld szempárra, lángvörös, kócos fürtökre és egy mosolyra, ami ellen akárhogy vértezte magát, gyengéd érzések töltötték meg a szívét, akárhányszor látta.

_A gyengédség gyengeség. _- vonta meg a vállát, majd behunyta a szemét, de mégjobban bemérgesedett.

- Kuso! - kiáltotta ezúttal hangosan. _Már akkoris azt az átkozott rókát látom, ha behunyom a szemem._ _A rohadt életbe! Miért kell így éreznem iránta! Miért vannak egyáltalán érzéseim? Sokkal jobb volt, míg a Makaiban voltam, nem éreztem ehhez hasonlót sem. _Egy újabb vidám kacaj ösztönözte, hogy más búvóhelyet keressen, messze az idegesítő, nyálas ningenpároktól és az ostoba érzésektől. Épp leszökkent a fáról és már indult volna tovább, de egy ismerős...túl ismerős hang megállásra késztette.

- Szervusz Hiei! Hova készülsz? - a hang, a kicsi jaganshi vágyainak tárgyához, Kuramához tartozott.

_Jaj ne! Pont ő hiányzott! Remek... _- vonta fel a szemöldökét, még mindig hátatfordítva a rókának.

- Közöd? - kérdezte hidegen.

- Mi a baj Hiei? Úgy látom nincs valami jó kedved. Gyere--- - kezdte a kitsune kedvesen, ám Hiei közbeszólt.

- Én veled soha többé, sehová nem megyek el. - emelte fel a hangját a jaganshi és Kurama meglepődve tett néhány lépést felé.

- H..Hiei---

- Ne gyere közelebb, mert megjárod! Mérges vagyok rád nagyon. - közölte, kezét ökölbe szorítva. A vöröshajú már egyáltalán nem értette a helyzetet. Ötlete sem volt, mivel haragította Hieit ennyire magára, muszáj volt megkérdeznie.

- Miért? Mit tettem, amivel felmérgesítettelek?

_Hogy mit? Azt, hogy ilyen kedves vagy velem, azt, hogy ennyire törődsz velem... azt, hogy ennyire gyönyörű vagy. A te hibád, hogy belédszerettem és másra sem tudok gondolni, csak rád. Te vagy a hibás, te átkozott róka, hogy annyira szeretlek, hogy az már fáj._

- Hogy mit? Megszülettél. - vont vállat a jaganshi nemtörődően.

Kurama megdöbbenve hátralépett.

- N...nani? - ezt aztán nem gondolta volna, szóhoz sem jutott, azt sem tudta mit tegyen. - Nos, én sosem erőltettem, hogy barátkozz velem. Szép, ha így állunk, nem kell látnod soha többet. Bocs, hogy megszülettem. - vetette oda Kurama, mihelyt úrrá lett az érzésein. A szíve összetörött darabokra, ezt még Hieitől sem várta volna. Most már őt is idegesítették a párok, tudva, hogy sosem lehet azzal, akit szeret. Lassan megfordult és elsétált, Hiei pedig ottmaradt és nézett a semmibe.

_Wazz, ez durva volt... ezt azért talán mégsem kellett volna... ENNYIRE nem kellene titkolnom a mindent elsöprő szerelmet, amit érzek iránta. Dehát...oh well, legalább nem jön rá. Titkolózni is tudni kell. _- vigyorgott magában.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Napok teltek el úgy, hogy Hiei nem látta Kuramát és ez megőritette. Mostmár egyre rosszabb lett az "állapota", nemcsak a szerelmespárokról, hanem mindenről a gyönyörűséges rókadémon jutott az eszébe. Már aludni sem tudott, de ha igen, akkor is csak őt látta az álmaiban. Dühe odáig fajult, hogy a parkba, ahol pihent nem mert jönni senki, mert a szerelmespárok életveszélyesen meg lettek fenyegetve. _Nos, három kiút van_; gondolta a fának dőlve egy faágon ülve:

1. Megölni Kuramát

2. Megölni saját magát

3. Megmondani Kuramának, hogy sajnálja és szereti.

_Nos, nézzük csak. A harmadik túl nyálas... és nem a személyiségemhez illő. Az első... na nem, képtelen lennék rá. A második... hmmm... még ez hangzik a legésszerűbben, de olyan sok technikát tanulhatnék még meg, nincs kedvem meghalni. _Ahogy így gondolkodott magában, egy negyedik kiút mellett döntött: továbbra is itt dögleni a fán, mintha az egész meg sem történt volna.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Újabb napok teltek el, és Hiei azon kapta magát, hogy titokban mindenhová követi a rókát, mégjobban vágyakozva rá, mint eddig bármikor. Viszont a benne tomboló érzéseken kívül is volt min mérgeskednie. Mégpedig azon, hogy Kurama szomorúbb lett, mint valaha volt, mosolya eltűnt, a fény halványabb lett a szemében és elment az életkedve.

_Gratulálok te barom. _- mondta Hiei magának. _Ezt jól megcsináltad. Most nézz oda! Miattad szomorú... miattad...! Várjunk csak! Kurama miattam szomorú! Miért! Miért veszi ennyire a szívére a dolgot? _

Hiei minden erejét összegyűjtve rászánta magát, egyik nap, iskola után a kapuban várta Kuramát. A vöröshajú meglepődött, mikor meglátta a jaganshit, és egy szó nélkül megállt előtte.

- Hn! - kezdte az alcsonyabb démon és félrenézve Kurama felé tartott egy fonnyadt kis virágot.

- Nesze. - nyökögte. - Bocs.

Kurama nagyokat pislogott, de azért elvette a lekonyuló virágot.

- Ne vedd magadra, csak azért ilyen, mert már egy hete dilemmázva szorongatom, hogy odaadjam-e. - ekkor Hiei a róka felé nézett, mert meghallotta, ahogy az kacagni kezd.

- Nanda! - kérdezte mérgesen Hiei.

- Szóval már nem baj, hogy megszülettem? - rámosolygott Hieire és így szólt. - Most komolyan, miért voltál mérges rám?

- Semmi közöd hozzá. - vont vállat a jaganshi.

- Hiei!

- Hn!

- Hieii!

- Hn!

- Tudni szeretném, mielőtt seggbe ruglak és elrepülsz jó messzire. - Hiei hitetlenül a másik szemeibe nézett.

- Kurama!

- Csak vicceltem. Ha nem akarod elmondani, nem kell. Ha mégis meggondolja magát az a makacs agyad, tudod hol lakom. - mondta a vöröshajú és sarkon fordult.

- Na jó! - vetette utána a kissé zavarban lévő tűzdémon. - Ha ENNYIRE ragaszkodsz hozzá, elmondom.

Kurama kíváncsian megállt és hátranézett.

- Mondd.

- Mérges vagyok rád, mert túl gyönyörű vagy. Ha nem lennél, nem nehezítetted volna meg azzal az életemet, hogy belédszeretek. - vont vállat az ismét, és sarkon fordult, várva a neki csapódó rózsaostort, amiért ilyet mondott.

- Á! - szólalt meg Kurama kisvártatva. - Szóval te így fejezed ki az érzéseidet! Akkor a válaszom a következő: én is mérges vagyok rád, amiért megszülettél. - mosolygott és látta, ahogy Hiei döbbenten visszanéz.

- Kurama...te...

- Hai. Én is szeretlek Hiei.

Egy ideig csend, majd a jaganshi megszólalt.

- Ne sértődj meg kitsune, de ízlésed a szerelem terén tényleg nincsen. - vigyorgott aztán, átölelve élete szerelmét.

- Sou? Neked sem valami sok. - nevette Kurama és viszonozta az ölelést.

THE END


End file.
